


52 Inches

by Touchemonamie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touchemonamie/pseuds/Touchemonamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mulan destroys Ruby’s TV, she takes desperate measures in order to get her weekly ‘Kenzi’ fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	52 Inches

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Snow and Emma return from FTL with Mulan and Aurora in tow. This is my first time writing Swan Queen, and also Regina for that matter (eek!) so apologies to anyone who doesn’t find them/her very convincing :/ Also, apologies to anyone who doesn’t watch Lost Girl, I’ll try and keep the references to the minimum.

“You!” Ruby shouted, looking up from Belle to Emma, as soon as she entered the diner.

Completely perplexed, Emma gestured to herself confused. “Me?”

“Yes, you. You owe me a new TV.” Ruby demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

Emma’s gaze flitted from Ruby to Belle, as a confused grin formed at her lips

“What? Since when?” Emma scoffed, taking a seat at the bar next to Belle.

“Since yours and Snow’s idea of having me look after Mulan and Aurora backfired. Literally.”

“What’s she done now?” Emma sighed. She didn’t need to ask who Ruby was referring to.

“She’s killed my TV, is what she’s done now.” Ruby said, uncrossing her arms and placing them firmly on her hips.

Emma looked at Belle for confirmation, as if she had heard Ruby wrong.

“Stabbed it.” Belle stated simply, nodding.

“What?!” Emma said, letting out a bark of laughter.

“It’s not funny, Emma!” Ruby snapped.

“Sorry, sorry,” She began to say, although the hint of a grin at her lips didn’t seem to be slipping. “It’s just…why did she even erm…” She continued, looking now at Belle to avoid Ruby’s intense stare.

“Well, Aurora sat on the remote by accident and a…Western?” Belle began to explain, looking at Ruby for assurance, who nodded. “A Western movie came on and Wayne John –“

“John Wayne.” Ruby said softly.

“John Wayne sort of popped up brandishing a gun and well, Mulan sort of…retaliated. Stabbed him in the chest.”

“Oh my God!” Emma exclaimed, with a fresh burst of laughter. “Wait,” She said, suddenly. “Is she OK? I mean if she–“

“Oh she’s fine.” Ruby cut in furiously. “My TV however, is not. Not to mention there’s a new episode of Lost Girl on tonight which I’m going to have to miss.” She finished, with a pout.

“Well, I guess you could always watch it over at our place?” Emma suggested, with a shrug.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at Emma. “You mean at Regina’s place.”

“Yeah, why not.” Emma said, as if she couldn’t think of one possible reason why Ruby would say no.

“Why not? No way, I am not watching it over at that woman’s house!” Ruby exclaimed.

“Yeah, well, that woman has a TV that’s fifty-two inches big so…” Emma shrugged again, gesturing with her palms up.

“So nothing.” Ruby replied irritably. “She kidnapped Belle and locked her away for over twenty-eight years!”

“It’s fifty-two inches?” Emma offered up as way of an excuse.

“She ripped away everything from everybody in this town that they loved!”

“It’s fifty-two inches?”

“She tried to kill your own mother. On numerous occasions!”

“It’s fifty-two inches?”

“What time do you want us around?” Ruby sighed, finally conceding.

“It’s starts at nine, so say, eight?” Emma said, throwing in a wide, toothy grin.

“Fine.” Ruby agreed, with a sniff, folding her arms over her chest again. “But I still want a new TV.”

***

“Well, well. If it isn’t Doctor Lewis. And Dyson.” Regina smirked, glancing from Belle to Ruby.

“Regina.” A voice chided her from behind, before Emma came into view making her way down the stairs to greet them. “Don’t start.”

“Ladies.” Regina sighed, managing to keep her tone civil this time, waving a hand into her house.

Ruby took one step forward before turning to Regina, moving in closely. Regina merely raised her eyebrows, lifting her chin slightly higher in the air.

“Just so you know, your majesty, the only reason why I’m here tonight is to get my weekly Kenzi fix, OK? This, does not make us friends, nor does it mean I’ve forgiven you for everything you’ve done. To all of us.” She added, slipping her hand into Belle’s, leading her into the front room.

“Of course. I wouldn’t expect anything more, Miss Lucas.” Regina replied, closing the door behind them, as Emma fell in line next to her.

“Be. Nice.” Emma warned, softly.

Regina gave her a tired look. “I’m. Trying.” She hissed.

“Well, try harder. And they’re our guests tonight, so no, Miss Lucas or Miss French, OK?” Emma pleaded, as they made their way to the front room.

Regina took a shaky breath before entering, glancing once more at Emma for assurance, who merely grinned and nodded in reply.

“Belle. Red. May I get either of you a drink?” Regina asked, offering a genuine yet nervous smile.

“It’s Ruby.” She stated simply.

Regina looked confused for a moment, glancing between Ruby and Belle. “Oh?”

Ruby smiled humourlessly. “Yeah. I guess after twenty-eight years it kind of stuck.” She said, with a shrug.

Unavailable to think of a suitable reply, Regina merely smiled in response, before a heavy awkward silence fell over the four of them.

“So, how about those drinks, hey? Belle?” Emma offered up awkwardly, finally breaking the lull in conversation.

“Oh, erm, I suppose it would be a bit inconvenient if I asked for an iced tea wouldn’t it.” Belle said with a nervous laugh. “Ruby got me hooked on them.” She added, awkwardly.

“Oh, no, no.” Emma began, glancing at Regina, who sighed and nodded her head once. “That’s fine, no problem at all. You want a Long Island one?”

“Oh, yes. Please. As long as it’s no problem.”

“No problem at all.” Emma said, with a wide genuine smile.“Rubes, what you having?”

“A bowl of water perhaps?” Regina sniped, irritated by Emma’s use of ‘Rubes’.

Emma groaned before slowing turning her head, giving Regina a tired look. Belle glanced nervously at Ruby.

Ruby laughed humourlessly. “Funny. You should try comedy hour at Granny’s on Thursday’s. I’m sure the audience would just love you. I’ll just have a beer please, Emma.” She replied, her gaze flicking from Regina to Emma.

“Sure, no problem.” She said, turning to Regina. “You want to erm, help me with those?” She asked, giving Regina a look, who merely rolled her eyes in response.

***

“What was the one thing I asked of you tonight?” Emma groaned, as soon as they were out of earshot.

“Who on Earth asks for a Long Island iced tea at a guests house?” Regina uttered, ignoring Emma’s question.

Emma gave her an exasperated look. “Regina. I’m serious!”

“Oh I’m sorry, are you upset I made a little quip about your good friend Rubes?”

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Is that it? Regina, she’s just a friend. Well, actually, I suppose she’s my Godmoth –”

“No.” Regina snapped. “That’s not it.” She sighed, before continuing, trying to compose herself. “Do you know how hard it is for me? Trying to act like everything is normal, when she’s sitting there looking down her nose at me?”

Emma sighed, giving Regina a wan smile. “Look, I know this isn’t going to be easy for you but nobody ever said it would be. These people need to learn they can trust you. And what better way than with a good old fashioned girls night.” Emma added grinning, as Regina cringed at her words.

“I suppose,” She began stiffly. “That you may be right for once. But honestly, an iced tea of all things to –“

“Regina, ” Emma said, in a tired tone. “Will you just make the woman her damn drink? Please?” She added, with a soft chuckle, as she grabbed Ruby’s beer from the fringe.

And with that, Regina swiped her hand over the top of an empty glass which began to fill with a cool, tan liquid, and then turned to Emma with a sardonic smile.

“Thank you.” Emma said affectionately, with a slight nod. 

***

As soon as Emma and Regina had left the room, Belle turned to Ruby giving her a look.

“What?” Ruby asked, feigning ignorance when she knew exactingly what had earned her Belle’s scowl.

“Are you even going to try to make an effort tonight?” Belle asked, sounding tired.

Ruby looked as if she’d been accused of the worst crime she could think of. “Me try and make an effort?” She cried indignantly. “Have you not heard the snide comments she’s been making?”

Belle sighed, smiling wanly at Ruby. “Yes, I have. But I expect that of her. I expect better of you though. Don’t let her get to you. She’s just looking to get a rise out of you.”

Ruby scoffed. “Yeah, well it’s working.” She replied darkly.

“Look, maybe if we tried making more of an effort with her then she wouldn’t make these snide comments. Let’s face it, if we keep treating her like the Evil Queen that she was then that’s all she’s ever going to revert back to, isn’t she. She’s trying to change.” Belle added earnestly, when Ruby laughed sardonically. “She really is. And considering we’re supposed to be the good guys in all this, isn’t it all we can do to at least give her the chance to prove herself.” Belle said, with an air of finality, giving Ruby a level look.

“Fine.” Ruby mumbled. “But one more dog comment, and I’m out of here.” She added defiantly.

Belle smiled at her, reassuringly. “And I’ll be right beside you.” She said, affectionately.

***

“Here we go.” Emma announced, carrying their drinks towards the small, dark coffee table in front of Belle and Ruby. “Beer for Madame.” She said, putting down Ruby’s drink. “And an iced tea for, well, the other Madame.” She added with a chuckle, going to place it on the table. Belle made to take it from her but before she could grip it properly Emma had released her own grip, causing the glass to slip through Belle’s hand, smashing on contact with the table.

“Ah God, I’m such an idiot. I’m sorry Belle. No, no, I’ll clear this up.” She said, as Belle made to pick up the broken shards of glass.

“Here, it’s alright. I‘ll get this.” Regina said, stepping forward and swirling a hand over the broken glass, clearing it instantly.

Belle chuckled nervously at the unexpected magic. “Oh wow, I bet you wish you could do that at work, eh, Ruby?” She said, giving Ruby an polite, expectant look.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at her, before saying, in a slightly unconvincing tone. “Yeah, it sure would be handy. I’m not sure Granny would be too happy though.” She added, into her beer.

Wanting to divert any further snide comments, Belle inquired politely, “Where exactly does it go? Or where do things come from even? Thank you.” She added, as Regina passed her a drink that had freshly appeared out of nowhere.

Regina sniffed before taking a seat, adjusting her skirt. She looked at Belle impassively, “Honestly? I’ve no idea. I can’t say I’ve ever given it much thought.” She explained, glancing at Emma, as if seeking reassurance that this was an acceptable reply.

“Seems that for someone who uses magic a lot, you don’t really care for the consequences.” Ruby uttered coolly, looking pointedly at Regina.

“No, Miss Lucas, I didn’t.” Regina replied softly, with a trace of regret in her tone. Ruby’s eyes flittered back to her glass. When it was clear she wasn’t going to respond, Regina continued. “For someone who lost everything they ever loved due to magic; whether it were at my own hand, or… someone else’s, I was indeed…reckless, when it came to magic.” Sensing this was the closest to an apology that Regina would make, for now, Emma moved her hand over to Regina’s, squeezing it reassuringly. “And because of that, I’m trying, for Henry and Emma, to be a better person.” She said, lifting her chin up a little.

Ruby bit at her bottom, feeling uneasy but Belle raised her glass. “Here, here.”

Regina looked slightly taken back, but smiled despite herself. “I’m sorry?”

“Here, here.” Belle repeated, smiling. “You’re trying. And we know it won’t be easy, but at least you are trying to change. To Regina.” She added, her smile widening as she raised her glass higher.

“You really don’t have to –”

“To Regina.” Emma agreed, cutting her off, giving Ruby a look.

Ruby sighed but raised her glass regardless, and found herself smiling despite herself. “To Regina.”

***

After Belle’s short, impromptu speech, the rest of the night flowed by without any further snide comments or uncalled for digs at hosts.

“You know, I think if it were possible, there’s something about seeing Doccubus on fifty – two inch screen that’s makes just that bit sexier.” Ruby stated loudly, holding up her thumb and forefinger around an inch apart, as she tried to drunkenly slip Belle’s coat onto her.

Belle started laughing unreservedly, as Emma and Regina exchanged amused looks. “Please don’t say Doccubus and fifty – two inches in the same sentence again.” Belle gasped, as Emma snorted realising just how far down into the gutter Belle’s mind had wondered.

“What?” Ruby asked hopelessly, looking at Regina for help before realisation dawned on her. “Oh God, I am definitely getting you home. Now you know why I don’t let you drink Long Island iced teas at Granny’s.” She chortled, swatting Belle’s arm playfully.

Belle gasped again, but this time in mock annoyance. “Why does everybody think I’m sure a goody two shoes?”

Ruby rolled her eyes at her before explaining, “Maybe it’s because you work in a library?”

“Well you,” Belle said in a flirty tone, prodding Ruby in the chest. “Have obviously never read Fifty Shades of Grey.” She finished, raising her eyebrows.

Ruby snorted. “No I certainly have not. Wait. Have you?” Ruby asked, looking like she’d just swallowed an eel.

Belle shrugged, looking completely unabashed. “Only to see what all the fuss was about.” She said, finaly managing to get her coat on properly.

“And?” Ruby implored, placing her hands unsteadily on her hips.

“Oh Ruby,” Belle chuckled, seeing her expression. “Don’t you worry. It’s nothing compared to fifty shades of red.” She purred, stroking a hand down Ruby’s exposed upper arm.

Emma, who Belle seemed to have forgotten was still there, let out a sound part way between a groan and a snort, and even Regina couldn’t stop the grin that crept onto her lips.

“Oh, yeah. I definitely could have lived without hearing that.” Emma sighed, as Ruby continued to look mortified.

“You. Home. Now.” She hissed at Belle, who merely rolled her eyes at her.

“Thank you for a lovely night, Regina, Emma.” She just managed to get out before Ruby edged her out the door.

“You’re very welcome dear. It certainly was an entertaining night.” Regina replied, smirking at Ruby as she caught her eye, who responded with her own ironic smile.

After they’d made their final goodbyes and Regina had closed the door behind their guests, she turned and caught Emma’s eye who was still grinning.

“You know what they say; it’s always the quiet ones.” She chuckled, as Regina shook her head, smiling despite herself.

***

When Ruby and Belle arrived back at Granny’s, they were both taken aback to find her still up.

“I didn’t think you’d still be awake.” Ruby said, leading Belle to one of the couches in their front room.

“No, neither did I.” Granny replied, obviously annoyed at something. “But I also didn’t expect a TV the size of a small house to appear in the middle of the night. On its own. Out of the blue. As if by magic.”

Ruby turned behind her to look at what Granny had been indicating her head to.

“Wow.” She stately dumbly.

Granny pursed her lips. “Hmm, wow, indeed. I’ll take it you had a good night then.” She asked, giving Ruby a pointed look after her eyes had swept over Belle’s state.

Ruby smiled. “It was…different.” She replied earnestly, daring a glance at Belle who had fallen asleep awkwardly on the couch.

“Well, now that you’re back I’m going to try and get some sleep. You’re not expecting a DVD player or microwave as well are you?” Granny asked with a look.

Ruby smiled sheepishly. “Not that I know of.” She said, with a shrug.

“Good.” Granny said, with a sigh. “Goodnight Ruby.”

“Night, Granny.” Ruby sing-songed.

Once she was out of the room, Ruby made her way over to the new addition to the lounge, or more precisely the purple note that had been stuck to it.

To Ruby and Belle

It’s not much, but it’s a start.

Besides, we couldn’t possibly have another one of these girls’ nights now, could we?

Regina x

“Certainly not.” Ruby chuckled to herself, before making her way over to Belle and carrying her up the short flight of stairs to their room.


End file.
